1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a pixel unit and a display apparatus having the pixel unit. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a pixel unit for displaying on both-sides thereof and a display apparatus having the pixel unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that reduce weight and volume have been developed. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, etc.
The OLED device has advantages such as rapid response speed and low power consumption because the OLED device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light based on recombination of electrons and holes.